Resident Evil: origins
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: a collection of origin story's about RE characters. I currently have HUNK and billy
1. HUNK

**Resident Evil: origins HUNK**

1997

Two years before the outbreak and one year before the stars alpha team went into the raccoon woods Hunter Death started his first day on the job. He was a umbrella body guard. His assignment was Alfred Ashford. The "man" was disguised as a girl. Hunter was supposed to follow from ten feet away and kill anybody who tried to hurt Alfred. A man ran up and snagged the purse Alfred was carrying. Hunter had put a bullet in the back of the man's head before the other "professional" bodyguards had drawn there guns. Hunter walked up the body, picked up the purse and gave it back to Alfred. The reason the purse was important was because it was carrying T-virus samples.

Hunter had earned a promotion for the job. Alfred said there was an ambush of BSAA soldiers but the file for that was deleted. Hunter was to take an airplane to England were he would meet another umbrella member. On the ride he had a side mission. He killed a spy and dumped his body out the car on the way to the airport. He had a partner as well whose name was Yuri. *hi handsome* a women said to him and sat down next to him.*hello.* he replied emotionlessly. *You are a real hunk.* Yuri said to him.* my only love is my work.* he replied. Then the women said the same.*umbrella sure does pay good.*she said.*you work for umbrella?* Yuri said.*yes.*my name is Ada Wong.* *what are you doing on this trip miss Wong?* Hunter asked. *I am here to see if the rumors are true. If the English branch is making B. without permission.

They had all been treated with a large dinner and with three courses. After dinner they had been sent to there rooms. The first thing Hunter unpacked was a gasmask. The visor had thermal sensors just for him. The next thing was his extra gun clips. Then he heard a scratching noise. He opened his door to see a skinless man with claws, a large brain, and no eyes. The things tongue was about ten feet long. Ada came out of her room to see it. She quickly went back in and grabbed her phone. Hunter fired three shots into the things head but it still came forward. He shot five more times, all of them hitting its brain and finally it died. Yuri came rushing down the hall to see the corpse and immediately knew what happened. They figured if Ada really was a umbrella spy they might as well bring her. They opened her door to see the window open and a suitcase that had Styrofoam and shat looked like was supposed to have held a grappling hook. They left to see three armored umbrella guards. They were dead before they could even see the gun. Hunter went into his bedroom and went to his ammo. Then gas started coming from the vent. He quickly put on his mask but he still breathed some in. he left the building with Yuri and they ran toward the car. The driver had his head ripped off. They got inside and began driving. Then a tongue came out of Yuri's side. He screamed and Hunter killed the licker without even looking back.

The plain they took wasn't scheduled to America. It was for Ireland but the only people aboard were the pilots and a serving girl. They locked the girl in the closet and ordered the pilots for America. Yuri was bleeding badly and all Hunter had was some bandages and medical alcohol. Hunter went to check the pilots when they were landing and all of a sudden there was a bullet in his chest. He fell down and the girl, turning out to be Ada opened the door and kicked him out. His arm was torn halfway off, his neck broke, and his spinal cord severed when impaled on a piece of metal sticking out of the ground. Somehow he got up and walked away.

After three more missions witch were only for umbrella to see if it was true he earned himself the name HUNK. It was because he had a lot of women who found him attractive but always turned them down. His final mission was in 1999 when he was to retrieve the G-virus sample. On each mission he had a squad and they always died. But somehow he always survived.


	2. Billy Coen

1997

*marines! We are going into battle!* the simulation sergeant yelled. Billy Coen and the other training soldiers ran into the battle field shooting at the targets and avoiding citizens. After the match one of the marines called Billy over.*check out that dummy. Creepy as hell.* on the battle field there was a skinless creature standing on all fours but it had arms and legs. The marine was laughing at it, until it jumped up onto the balcony and ripped his heart out. Billy, reacting on instincts pulled out his desert eagle and emptied the clip into the lickers "face" on the training floor two marines were dead and a third was hiding in a closet. Billy ran trough the training base to the metal doors. They were sealed shut. He turned around to see two lickers moving towards him. He began to quickly reload his gun when a sniper from the cat walk killed them. The sniper began walking down the stairs when machinegun fire rang out and he died. Two umbrella soldiers walked out of the darkness. One gave him a bloody knife and the other the machine gun. They walked back into the shadows as a power saw cut through the door and more marines came in and saw dead comrades. The body's of the lickers had melted. They blamed Billy for the incident, wrote the report of him killing his comrades and shipped him off to raccoon city. In the woods the driver hit a zombie and after trying to turn to stop the truck twisted over and the marines guarding him died. Most of them. The others got eaten by the dogs. Billy had run to a train and locked himself inside. He picked his hand cuffs and then heard a girl in the car next to him scream. He went over with a gun from a passenger and saw her covered in leeches. He made two shots and they fell off her. One of them jumped at him but it to died.


End file.
